The invention relates to display receptacles generally, and more particularly to a receptacle for holding and displaying teeth detached from the natural support structure in a person's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,956 discloses a display receptacle for the deciduous teeth of a child when successive ones of the child's primary teeth are lost. The receptacle includes a number of storage compartments which are preferably formed of transparent material in order that the teeth may be observed after placement therein. The separate compartments are arranged along either an upper or lower U-shaped member. Each compartment includes a hinge so that it can be pivoted away from the U-shaped member when it is desired to place a tooth in the display receptacle. The compartment is then pivoted back toward the U-shaped member to its closed position. A disadvantage of this construction is that the plurality of individual compartments, each including its own hinge and being secured to a housing member, results in a relatively complex structure for manufacture. In addition, the receptacle does not include a mechanism to reflect the date of loss of each of the teeth stored therein, which is important for prospective interceptive orthodontia.